Percy Jackson and the Forgotten World
by Morantis
Summary: Percy Jackson has been given the task of helping his father. But when he is suddenly transported to the land of Equestria Percy must face new challenges, make new friends, and find a way back home. As he learns about Equestria can he and the mane six face some of Percy's old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is a new story for ya. Well not exactly a new story. This is the start of m first fanfic ever. I started to write this on I haven't completed it yet. A fan of my story asked if I could post her on fanfiction. I decided that I should. This might be what I need to get out of the slump for this story and finish it. I have up to seven chapters done for this. I'll post the next chapter every two weeks starting now. After I upload chapter seven, the next update will be undetermined. I hope you enjoy the story. If you are waiting for an update on my other stories don't worry they are in te process of being written. I've just been busy with my regular life, hopefully I won't have to be that busy for about two months. I got so much write that can't wait to post them. For MLP fans this takes place before Twilight becomes a princess. For PJ fans this takes place between the Last Olympian and Lost Hero. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing ruins your day more than being sucked down a bright tunnel.

I am in this predicament as we speak. My name is Percy, Percy Jackson. Let me tell you, during my sixteen years of living in New York and my quests across the country, I've seen some pretty weird stuff; but this takes the cake. It started as a normal day, well as normal as it can get for me. You see I am not a normal human being. I am a demigod.

Yeah believe me, it was quite a shock for me too when I found out. The Greek Gods still exist and move from country to country that has the most influence for mortals; at this moment it is the U.S.A. Everything from the underworld to demigods fighting monsters still exists. They even brought Mount Olympus. Mount Olympus now resides above the Empire State Building, cloaked by the mist so no regular mortal can see it. It is up to demigods, like me, to go on quests to help the Gods. My mother is a mortal and my father is Poseidon, the God of the Sea and Earth-Shaker.

As I said before, the day started pretty normal for me. It started just after I met my girlfriend after school; Annabeth.

~Earlier that day~

I was waiting, not even five minutes, in central park when I see Annabeth in the corner of my eye exiting a taxi.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth yells as she makes her way towards me. Gods she is beautiful! I can't help but feel lucky that she is my girlfriend and trust me I have the worst luck ever.

As she gets closer, I can clearly see her stormy gray eyes. Without even knowing her, you can clearly tell she is thinking of a thousand different possibilities whatever situation she is in. Her eyes are her best feature. She inherited them from her mother Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Been waiting long Seaweed Brain?" asked Annabeth.

Seaweed Brain, my pet name, given to me by Annabeth since the first time we met. It was one of those nicknames that you don't really like or care about at first but then it grows on you.

"Not long. I just couldn't wait to see you." I reply with a smirk.

"Me too, with school starting and my time needed to rebuild Mount Olympus; I just wanted today to get here faster. Now it's here and we have the whole day together." Annabeth says with a smile. Annabeth became the official architect for Olympus. To put it in plain terms Olympus was trashed after the Second Titan War this last summer. The gods granted her this gift, a once in a lifetime opportunity for her. That was Annabeth's dream job.

I couldn't agree more with Annabeth. I was also excited about today. A full day with just the two of us. If only it could have stayed like this, but life for a demigod is never that simple. Right before we started walking a rainbow started to shimmer in front of us. That meant one thing; someone was (Iris Messaging) Annabeth, myself or both of us. is a simple way for gods and demigods to communicate with each other. I would describe it as looking through an open window and talking through it. As the rainbow started to form the image I was able to make out what seemed to be a Cyclops.

"Brother!"

"T-Tyson?" I said. Tyson is my half brother. Poseidon is the father of Cyclops. I could see other Cyclops working in my fathers forge in his palace.

Tyson had a huge smile on his face, thrilled to be talking to me. "Hi Annabeth! How's it going? I am fine! Working hard as the Cyclops Commander!"Tyson yelled. Tyson is still a small child compared to other Cyclops. Don't let that fool you though. He's one of my strongest friends. He led the Cyclops in battle and was given the rank of Commander for my fathers army.

" Hey Tyson, I'm doing well too. Good to hear that you are working hard." Annabeth politely answers back .

"Tyson you surprised us! We were not expecting an Iris message from you." I casually said holding back my annoyance.

"I was told to give you a message."

"From who?" I asked, my curiosity winning over my annoyance.

"Daddy!"

Wow this was big. I never really get a message from my dad. I usually see him maybe once a year at Mount Olympus. If he was sending me a message it must be something important.

"What's the message Tyson?

"Daddy needs your help with something."

Oh man, my dad needs my help! This was really something.

"Okay Tyson what does dad need help with?"

"Daddy needs you too..."

Yes, what is it?

"...help with cleaning up his palace under the big water."

And that is how you kill a climactic moment. It was not to go on a quest or to slay a monster, I was in charge of cleanup duty. Thanks dad.

"All right big guy I'm on my way. I'll see you soon." I said holding back my disappointment.

As the image of my brother disappears I turn to look at Annabeth. I can't tell what she is thinking. After waiting so long to see each other I have to go help my dad. It's not that I don't want to bring her with me, I just can't. The pressure under the water is too much for any human and demigod besides me. As the son of Poseidon, I am able to withstand deeper pressure. Any time I touch water I feel the power of the water flow through me, giving me strength and protection. Also I can breathe underwater.

"Annabeth...I'm sorry that had to happen. You know that if I could I would have said no."

"Percy it's okay. I have to go to Olympus anyway to finish the statues of Ares. Gods know what would happen if I don't finish them to his liking." Annabeth and I chuckle at the thought of Ares throwing a tantrum over not having enough weapons on his statue.

"Yeah, I'll contact you as soon as I can."

Annabeth gives me a quick kiss and says, "I'll see you later Seaweed Brain."

Even though she doesn't show it, I know Annabeth is frustrated about what just happen. She is a strong girl and knows nothing she can do can change what happened. With one last hug, she turns around and starts walking towards the Empire State Building. I watch until she is out of my sight. I whistle for a cab and head to the docks.

* * *

Once I get to the docks I walk straight to the edge and dive into the water. I keep my clothes on for two reasons: one, it's New York, people have probably seen weirder events in the subway; and two I can keep myself dry even in the water. Another perk in being a son of Poseidon.

After fifteen minutes of swimming, I come upon some hippocampi -fish tailed horses- all prepared to take me to my dad's under water palace. I place my hands around the neck of one hippocampus and they take off with immense speed. They must have had some special ability to instantly take me to the palace because not even a moment later I see my father's palace. The palace is in the center of a town that is considered a myth among mortals; Atlantis.

Even though I was here once before, I did not get a chance to see the whole city. It was one of the most breathtaking sights I've ever seen. Although parts of it were in rubble it was still amazing. But the rubble made me realize why I came; I had to clean up some of that rubble. It was another great chapter for the life of Percy Jackson.

* * *

Tyson met me at the entrance to the palace and almost squeezed me to death with his hug. While he can be a bit clumsy, he was still an awesome little brother, even if he is taller than me. After finally letting me go and getting back the air I lost, Tyson brought me inside and took me to see the head naiad in charge of the cleanup.

Tyson leads me to the main room of Poseidon's Palace. Naiads and hippocampai are swimming in all directions while Cyclopes carry material around into one of the sixteen corridors surrounding the room. We walk to the center of the room where the head naiad is giving multiple instructions at once.

She takes one glance at me and said, "Hhhhhhmmmm...Ah yes, Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon. You are assigned to the west wing of the palace. We could use your help there. We only want you to clean the west wing, nowhere else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood, can you point me in the right direction?"

She points to the second door from the left and quickly leaves to assign more cleaning jobs to other naiads. Tyson lets me know that he has to go back to the forge to continue his work of training new recruits for the Cyclops army. I tell him will see each other later. He gives me one last hug and runs off through one of the doors, making the ground shake as he runs. I didn't know that was possible.

It takes me a while to get to the west wing, but I eventually make it. The west wing is a complete mess. All the walls are cracked, every one of the pillars is knocked over and naiads and hippocampai are working frantically trying to fix everything. This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Over five hours later I take a break. It was going slowly but we were making progress. While thinking about what I should clean up next, I noticed a glowing light in the doorway I was next to. Since all demigods have ADHD to be hardwired for battle, I completely lose my focus on what I needed to do and became curious about the light. So I follow the light, leading me away from the west wing.

As I walked into the room I noticed that the room was a lot smaller than any of the other rooms I've been in. Then I became aware of where the light came from. It was shining off a wall. The wall had some sort of mural painted on it. Even though the rest of the palace was wreck, the mural was lucky enough to survive for some reason. The mural had several horses on it: some regular horses, some Unicorns, some Pegasus, and one horse in the middle with a Unicorn horn and Pegasus wings. I've never seen a horse like this one before. It was larger than the other horses and it looked regal, like it was a king or queen.

I don't know why but I felt attracted to the mural. It was drawing me towards it. Now at this moment my mind was telling me to back off, get away from here and get back to work. But my body wouldn't listen and I kept moving towards the mural. I placed one hand on the mural and the instant I touch it, the light became brighter.

I backed away as quickly as I could. The light was getting brighter and brighter. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded. Even though I could not see I could still hear. I heard something close behind me and another door opening in front of me. I had to take a chance and see what was happening. What I saw was the mural split in two, forming an opening. I look behind me to see that the door I came in through was gone. I look back to the divided mural and in its place was a tunnel. I could not tell if the tunnel was long or short, but it was emitting an unnatural light.

After the tunnel was completely opened my feet were slowly starting to slide towards it. Nothing was happening to the water around me but I was getting sucked in. The tunnel was like a high powered vacuum cleaner, and I was the dust. With nothing to grip on to I went flying into the tunnel.

~Present Moment~

Welcome to _Percy Jackson's Life Sucks!_ The show where no matter what, Percy can never have a normal day. I do not know how long I was in the tunnel for. I lost all sense of time. It could have been five minutes or maybe a couple of hours; either way I was coming to the end of this tunnel. Coming closer to the end I noticed that I was not going to be entering a body of water. I was coming upon a forest. Not knowing how to stop myself, I brace for impact.

The impact was harder than I expected. The tunnel sent me flying towards the ground and I rolled straight into a tree. Getting the wind knocked out of you was an understatement for this situation. Thankfully the curse of Achilles softened the blow for me, or I would have been in a much worse state. For now I could only feel pain everywhere. I tried to stand up but it was just too much. All I could do was stay still and not move. The pain was becoming too much for me to handle. I was losing my sight, knowing I was going to black out soon. That's when I heard the scream in front of me.

I was hoping for a human but did not see any. Through my out of focus eyes, I was able to make out a Pegasus. But this wasn't your average Pegasus; for starters it had a yellow coat with a pink mane and tail. It had a much smaller stature than the Pegasus that I knew. It hooves were covering its face and it seemed to be shaking. Why was it shaking? At this point I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Before I completely blacked out I heard more voices, but couldn't make out all of the sentences.

"Fluttershy…..okay?"

"….Happened?"

"I…strange…Don't…..is!"

"Never…before!"

"A new…..Let's…..Party!"

"Not now Pinkie!...looks…bring it back!

All I could manage to make were six female voices before I was completely out cold.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Let me know with a review. I edited from the original hopefully making it just a bit better. I'll do that with the other chapters as well. I'll see ya guys in two weeks on May 11th for the next chapter.**

**Until ten,**

**Morantis**


	2. Chapter 2- The Mane Six

"Twilight it's time to wake up! You don't have time to sleep in today!" yelled Spike, the dragon.

Spike had been up early to get some cleaning done. When he didn't hear any reply from the bedroom upstairs Spike made his way up the stairs to wake Twilight up. Spike had always been Twilight's number one assistant with her studies and while he enjoyed helping Twilight, there were times when she could be quite frustrating to deal with. For example, once she goes to bed late, it's almost impossible for Spike to wake her up; he may as well be attempting to decipher the Pinkie Sense. The only way Spike was ever able to wake her up was to either remind Twilight of an important task; or tell her the Princess was coming in five minutes. Spike entered the bedroom and found Twilight still in bed, drool coming out of her mouth. Pinching the bridge of his nose Spike gets closer to the bed.

"Twilight, you need to get up and get ready!" Spike pleaded, getting annoyed at Twilight. "You made a promise with the girls that you would have a picnic after you help Fluttershy get supplies for the animals. You also Pinkie Promised… and you know what happens if you break a Pinkie Promise."

That did the trick. Twilight bolted straight up and began panicking.

"Oh sweet Luna! I forgot about the picnic! I was so caught up with Star Swirl the Bearded's theory of other worlds that I couldn't put the book down! Spike, quickly get my things ready while I clean up."

As quickly as his little dragon legs could go, Spike prepared Twilight's picnic basket and her saddle pack with some of her favourite books to read. Just as Twilight came down the stairs Spike felt a burning sensation in his stomach. He had experienced this before: The arrival of a letter from the princess. With a small burp and the smell of warm paper, a small scroll appeared before him. Twilight picked up the letter with her magic and began to read it:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_I apologize for the short notice, but I need Spike in Canterlot for a couple of days. The royal ambassador of the dragons is coming and I would like Spike to write down what we discuss as we push our kingdoms towards peace. I would have used a unicorn for this purpose but by having Spike there I can show a strong message that dragons and ponies can live in harmony together. Please send a reply as soon as you can._

_Your Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Hmhmmm, I can see why the princess would want you there Spike. I see no problem with you going to help Princess Celestia."

Twilight walked over to one of the bookcases. Using her magic, Twilight levitated a large book down towards her. The book was massive, and had several pages and bookmarks sticking out. Twilight opened up the book to blank page and placed the letter on the page. Making sure the letter was nice and flat, Twilight used a stick charm to keep the letter from falling out.

"There we go." Twilight levitated the book back up to its spot and turned back towards Spike. "Spike, prepare a letter."

Spike grabbed a parchment and quill, dipped the quill into the ink and began to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I am happy to lend you Spike in your time of need. He shall head straight to Canterlot as soon as possible. Keep him for as long as you need. Hope everything goes well with the dragons. Say hi to Luna for me._

_From your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight sealed the letter and gave it to Spike. The young drake proceeded to engulf the letter in his green flame, sending it to Princess Celestia.

"Well I need to head out now Spike." Twilight said, realizing how late she's going to be. "I'll see you in a couple of days then. Just make sure to tidy up the library before you leave."

"Will do Twilight! Have fun with your picnic."

Twilight levitated her saddle onto her back and made sure it was fastened properly. She gave Spike a warm smile and galloped out the library door towards Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

"Hey everypony, I see Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled towards the four mares standing below her cloud.

"Well it's about time! One must never keep a lady and her friends waiting," huffed Rarity.

"Ah come on Rarity. Ah'm sure Twi must have a reason for bein' late." Applejack assured the dressmaker just as Twilight reached the cottage.

Fluttershy hid behind Applejack in fear of Twilight crashing into her.

"Sorry I'm late everpony!"

"Oh it's no problem Twilight; you didn't have to run just to help me." Fluttershy replied from behind Applejack.

"Now that Twilight is here, let's help Fluttershy and get to our super-special-awesome picnic PARTY!" Pinkie Pie yelled as a spray of confetti erupted behind her.

* * *

Fluttershy gave each pony a list of what she needed for her animals. It was Twilight's idea of splitting up the list to complete it faster. As a result, it took just over an hour for the ponies to buy all the food needed. All six mares were on their way back to Fluttershy's cottage. Out of habit Twilight checked all the lists to make sure everything was done. She couldn't stand leaving a list unchecked before moving on with her next activity. Because of this, Twilight noticed that on Fluttershy's list one item was missing.

"Fluttershy…"

"Yes Twilight?" replied Fluttershy, worried that her friend was disappointed about something.

"You missed an item on your list." Twilight said, pointing out the item.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you that you can't get that at the market place." Fluttershy said, sad that she forgot to mention it.

"Oh that's okay Fluttershy." Twilight soothed Fluttershy. "I was just curious. By the way, I've never heard of the Sea Flower?"

"That's because it's extremely rare. I came across it while looking for herbs in the forest. There's a small patch just a little ways into the Everfree forest. I get it for Angel sometimes." Fluttershy explained.

"Interesting! Why is it called the Sea Flower?" Twilight inquired. She became very interested in learning something new.

Um…have you ever been to the beach Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head. "No can't say I have."

"Well, you should." Fluttershy's eyes sparkled in delight as she remembered her first visit to the beach. "It's a beautiful view of the light shimmering off the water. I went once because some marine animals were hurt and I was recommended to help. The Sea Flower has that same appearance when it's in the sunlight."

"I'll take you word for it Fluttershy. We'll wait for you at your cottage while you go get it. Once you come back we should have everything ready for our picnic."

"Okay Twilight, it shouldn't take long."

* * *

Fluttershy headed straight into the forest once the mane six arrived at her house. She knew the path to the Sea Flower by heart, so it didn't take long for her to arrive at her destination; a small clearing in the forest, where a patch of Sea Flowers blossomed. She delicately plucked a flower and placed it in the pot she brought along.

It was then that Fluttershy noticed the wind was picking up around her, but the skies were clear. This wasn't unnatural for the Everfree forest; but being her timid self, Fluttershy ran back into the forest for cover.

Then as fast as a sonic rainboom, the wind stopped and everything was silent; that is, until Fluttershy heard something hit a tree on the other side of the clearing. She heard pained groans, so her first thought was that one of her woodland friends was hurt. Being the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy came out from hiding behind the tree to go and help the injured creature.

Fluttershy couldn't clearly make out what it was. She needed to go closer to see what it was and how injured it was. As she approached the animal, she began to realize that it wasn't any animal she knew. It was nothing she has ever seen before. It had short black hair on its head, but nowhere else. The strange creature seemed to be bipedal, and its upper limbs were designed to grab objects, just like Spike. But the creature's limbs were far longer than those of the little dragon. It was wearing an orange t-shirt and what she could only assume were pants. Having never seen any pony wearing pants, Fluttershy knew about them through Rarity when she was explaining about fashion.

Fluttershy stopped walking towards the creature, terrified of the new being in front of her. She tried to scream but her voice was lost to fear. Noticing the creature was still conscious and was looking around, her voice returned. Fluttershy lay flat on the ground and screamed with all her might.

* * *

While waiting for Fluttershy, the rest of the group were gossiping amongst themselves. Rarity was just telling the other girls the latest gossip she had received.

"So I heard that Derpy- I'm sorry. I mean Ditzy Doo, our own famous mail mare, has been seen with a stallion."

"Are you being serious Rarity?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with disbelief.

"Darling I am always serious when it comes to romance, gems, friends, and fashion. The stallion in question has a brown coat with an hourglass as a cutie mark."

"I've seen him around town and at the library," Twilight remarked. "Apparently his name is The Doctor, or Doctor Whooves. If you ask me he is a little….."

But Twilight's opinion about The Doctor was cut short when she noticed the wind picking up.

"Hey, what gives? There aren't supposed to be any strong winds scheduled for today!" Rainbow Dash exclaims in annoyance.

As quickly as it started, the wind died down, and everything became quite once again.

"That was mighty strange." Applejack spoke up, breaking the silence.

That's when they all heard Fluttershy's scream coming from the forest. Without a moments hesitation, they all galloped towards the scream.

* * *

As the five mares entered the clearing, they saw Fluttershy off to one side, shaking like a leaf.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew towards her friend, "Are you okay?"

Rarity arrived next, stopping alongside Rainbow Dash. "Fluttershy, what's the matter?"

Fluttershy slowly raised a trembling hoof. "I w-was scared be-because of t-the strange cr-creature. It s-sounded hurt and I th-thought it was one of my animal f-friends. I don't k-know what it is!"

They all turned to get a better look of the strange creature Fluttershy was scared of.

"Never seen a critter like that before!" remarked Applejack, as she trotted closer to it.

"A new animal! You know what means! We get to celebrate this discovery with a PARTY!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Not now Pinkie!" Twilight told the pink mare. "We need to do something about this creature. It seems to be in pain, and it could be dangerous. We can bring it back to Fluttershy's cottage, where she can treat its wounds. Just to be safe, if it wakes up and starts to attack, Rainbow Dash and Applejack can take it down. Now let's bring it back!"

* * *

Despite the new discovery in the forest, the trip back to Fluttershy's cottage was uneventful. Once the ponies placed the creature on her couch, Fluttershy began checking its body for any major injuries. Because the ponies were unfamiliar with the creature, Twilight quickly teleported back to her library to grab some books, and see if she can figure out what exactly it was.

"No, no, no…argh!" Twilight cried in frustration, sending at least a dozen books thudding onto the ground. "I can't find this creature in any of my books!"

"I'm more interested in what this thing is wearing." Rarity said, her eyes never leaving the creature's attire. "I've never seen such a design before."

"How's the treatment coming along Shy?" asked Applejack.

"Nothing seems to be broken. It's just unconscious at the moment," answered Fluttershy.

At that moment, the creature made a soft moan. The mane six quickly turned their heads towards the thing. It slowly started to sit up, rubbing its head with its hands.

"Not anymore." stated Rainbow Dash.

* * *

**Here it is the next chapter as promised. I got to say, out of all the chapters that were completed for this story, this chapter right here was the weakest. Don't know why. Hopefully you all like it. The next chapter will be up in another two weeks. Ten more weeks till it's all caught up!**

**Enjoy,**

**Morantis**


	3. Chapter 3- Percy

**Hey guys I just want to say I'm sorry that this chapter didn't come out two weeks ago when it was supposed to. I was extremely busy at the time. So to get back on track expect another chapter later on today. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The first thing I became aware of was the fact that I was floating.

Not 'Oh my Gods I'm a ghost!' floating, I was floating in a dream. Now usually the dream wouldn't mean anything... if I were a normal human. Whenever a demigod dreams, it's either a vision of the past or present, or a message from a god. Depending on the dream I could be anywhere. Right now I was standing in a colossal throne room. When I say colossal I mean narrow colossal. I swear the regal rug must have been going on for miles, not including how far it went behind me. Everything was so colourful with the stained glass windows shining sunlight through. I was so distracted with each detail that my ADHD kicked and couldn't help but keep shifting my attention. Trying to see just how big the room actually was, I slowly started turning. When I did a complete 180, I realized there was a 10-foot man standing in front of me.

"I leave these matters to you, Celestia." The man spoke in a deep, booming voice. With a start, I realized that the man in front of me was my father, Poseidon.

"Before I go I must warn you of something."

"What is it my lord?" a woman's voice rang from the other side of my father. His massive size blocked my view, preventing me from seeing whom my father is talking too. This person must be the 'Celestia' my father mentioned before.

"I don't know when, but a child of mine will come one day. When this happens it means that the barrier I placed around your world has weakened. Once this happens, monsters from Tartarus will be able to make their way into this world."

"My lord, what can I do to stop it?" Celestia asked with concern laced through her voice.

"Nothing can be done to prevent it. But you can fix it."

How they would fix this problem they were talking about was a mystery to me. Their voices became quieter until they were completely silent. The room was disappearing, my father getting farther away as everything faded to black.

* * *

I slowly realized that my eyes were closed and my senses were gradually returning. The one thing that came fast was a pounding headache. Then the pain rushes towards me like a hurricane. My whole body was sore from hitting the ground and tree. I haven't felt this much pain since… the time before I got the curse of Achilles. Why do I feel fatigue when I should feel nothing?

Before I could figure out why the curse isn't working anymore, I needed to know where I was. I gently rose to a sitting position while I rubbed my head in an attempt to ease the pain and clear my mind. That's when I heard a voice beside me.

"Not anymore."

So I wasn't alone. The voice was female; that much I could tell from that one sentence. I couldn't determine if the speaker was a child or adult. Before opening my eyes I decided to get a sense of my surroundings with my free hand. Unfortunately, because of that, I reached too far and fell off whatever I was lying on.

"Σκατα that hurt!" I yelled

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Never felt better." I sarcastically replied back before realizing that there was another female near me.

I finally opened my eyes to see who the two people were. I wasn't expecting to see six unnaturally coloured…ponies I guess you would call them, all staring at me. Some of the seemed to be staring at me, waiting to see what I would do next. One was hiding behind the group, not wanting to meet my eyes but I caught it stealing glances at out of some kind of concern. The last one however was also staring but had a huge smile. Okay….I've probably seen weirder stuff along my journeys; I just can't recall what they were at the moment. I decided to find the owner of these…ponies.

I looked around the room and to my unfortunate discovery found no one else around. "Hello? Can someone tell me who owns these ponies?"

"Excuse me! I am not owned by anypony! How dare you say that to a lady?"

I paused, not believing what I heard. I looked back at the six ponies and saw the white, purple maned unicorn glaring at me. Now I wouldn't be surprised since Poseidon created horses. As his child I am able to communicate with any horse breed telepathically; but I didn't hear the voice in my mind. The white pony had actually spoken English!

"By the Gods!" I pinched the bridge of my nose as I closed my eyes. "That hit from the tree must have done more brain damage than Dionysus could ever do!"

"You silly willy! Why would you be hallucinating? Sure you took a bump to the head, but you should be fine because Fluttershy here is the best when it comes to medical expertise. Speaking of which why aren't you hurt more? That's just weird. EspeciallybecauseyouwereintheEverfree .Do yourememberthatgirls?Itwasall'wwwoooossshhh'everywhereandthenvanishedfasterthanDashie's sonicrainboom! But enough about that, what's your name?"

This time the speaker was the pink pony with a curly mane, the one that was smiling at me before. The pony just said everything in one go without even taking a breath. I thought this energetic pony was going to explode by talking so fast! I couldn't reply back to her questions. How could I? I could barely make out what was said! Thankfully I was saved from answering when one of the other ponies came forward.

"Pinkie Pie you can't just ask so many questions after it woke up." said the purple unicorn.

Mental note: The pink one's called Pinkie Pie. How…appropriate.

"I'm sorry about my friend here," the purple unicorn continued," but she's always hyperactive. Since you just woke up, we will start slow. What is your name?"

Now this unicorn was finally going at a pace I like; nice and slow. Since she was being polite I decided to answer.

"My name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

"That's a weird name!"

I recognized that voice. It was the first voice I heard after I woke up. I turned to see that the one who spoke was a blue Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane.

"My name is weird?! This whole situation is weird! Why are you able to talk?"

The blue Pegasus just became irritated. "Look bub, we're the ones asking questions. We're ponies, it's natural for us to talk. You're the weird one here! Why are YOU able to talk?"

Okay, this was getting annoying. "I'm able to talk because I'm a human; why wouldn't I be able to talk?"

This caught all of their attention. And to think all it took was one word: Human. All of their expressions were different before but now they had a surprised look.

"Okay…why do all of you look so surprised? You never saw a human before?"

The purple unicorn came closer to me. "We have all heard about humans before, but…"

"But what?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Humans don't exist. They are just legends and myths."

What? Humans are a myth? That doesn't make sense. We're found almost everywhere on Earth. Unless…

"Where am I?"

The purple unicorn looked confused, "You're in Equestria. Where else would you be?"

Now I'm getting scared. That bright tunnel took me much farther that I thought it did. I was in a completely different world. My brain kicked into overdrive. How did this happen? Can I even get back to Earth? Are these ponies my friends or my enemies? Demigod rule number one; never trust anything cute or colourful, because it will usually lead you into a trap. I began pacing the room trying to figure out what to do next.

The six ponies were following my movements, unsure of what they should do next. Before they did anything I decided to make the first move.

"Before we continue our discussion can I have your names?"

"Of course, my name is Twilight Sparkle"

"Rarity."

"Ah'm Applejack."

"Um…Fluttershy."

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Your new friend!"

"And I'm Rainbow Dash; the fastest flyer in Equestria!"

Okay, just recapping; the purple Unicorn is Twilight, the white Unicorn is Rarity, the orange pony with the cowboy hat (ask about that later) is Applejack, the yellow Pegasus is Fluttershy, I already know Pinkie, and the blue Pegasus is Rainbow Dash. And they all thought my name was strange?

"All right, now that we know each other let's try to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. First off, I'm not from here. I'm from a world known as Earth."

"Earth? Ya mean like the ground?" Applejack asked.

"No. Earth with a capital E."

Long story short, I had to explain where I came from, while making sure that I didn't let them know what I really was. True they were friendly, but from my experiences I needed to know more before I could trust them completely. After all, this could all be one big trap that I'm heading into. Finally, Fluttershy brought up the question:

"Um…Does your world have animals, if you don't mind answering?"

"Yeah, it does. It has all kind of animals. Animals that fly, run, swim, they're all over my world."

"So who takes care of them?"

"Well the wild ones take care of themselves, but…" before I could finish my sentence the ponies went from interested to scared.

Some of them looked like at me like I had turned into a Gorgon, while others were looking at me like I was about to attack them at any moment.

"Hold on a minute! What did I say?"

"You're walking on thin ice here bub." Rainbow Dash said angrily, "It's not natural for animals to take care of themselves. They need some ponies like Fluttershy to help them. Otherwise they become dangerous or don't survive."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but that's how it is in my world. You're now going to have to explain to me how your world works because I'm still confused about where I am."

Twilight was the first to regain her composure. She looked like she was debating whether to tell me everything about their world or not. All the other ponies waited for her verdict, leading me to guess that she was the leader. Finally, Twilight spoke.

"First off unlike humans in your world, ponies are not the dominant species in Equestria. There are several others that share this land with us. We may be the friendliest but that doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves. I'm gonna be honest with you, half of the myths about humans aren't nice. That's why we are being cautious with you."

"Makes sense." I replied.

"Now that you understand, we will try and explain about Equestria."

It was simple, there were three kinds of ponies; Unicorns, Pegasus, or as they are like to called Pegasi, and Earth ponies. There was also a fourth kind known as an Alicorn. The Alicorn had the abilities of all three ponies groups; the wings of a Pegasus, the horn of a Unicorn and the strength of an Earth pony. Equestria was created after the three ponies came together as one group. Soon after, the Alicorns came. The three groups decide to allow them to be leaders for they represent the unity of the three.

The next thing they explained was cutie marks. It is a special marking on their rear end that shows them what their special talent was. It reminded me of when demigods get claimed by their parents. Each of us has special talents based on our parent. The only difference was our mark only stayed for a minute before disappearing. I don't think I could stand having a trident forever on my butt.

Right now I'm in Fluttershy's cottage, which is on the outskirts of a town called Ponyville. Feeling I had heard enough, I asked if I could have a tour of Ponyville just to stretch my legs. They were reluctant at first, but remembering and explaining to me that Ponyville had faced threats much worse than me, they decided to allow it.

Before I made my way to the door Pinkie Pie yelled at the top of her lungs, "OH MY GOSH! I have to go NOW!"

Before I could even blink, the pink pony vanished.

"Uh does anyone mind telling me what that was about?"

They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Don't worry darling," Rarity said after she stopped laughing, "Pinkie Pie is just being herself. We'll see her soon once we go into town. I suggest we take our friend here to Sugar Cube Corner the bakery of Ponyville first to get him something to eat."

I decided it was better not to ask any more questions. As we made our way to Ponyville, my curiosity took over, and I started a conversation with them.

"So what do all of your…cutie marks represent?"

Rainbow Dash decided to go first, "Well mine obviously means I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria. If I go fast enough I'm able to make a sonic rainboom. Once the Wonderbolts see it I'll be a shoo in for the team!"

Of course ask one question and you get two more questions. I decided to ask about the sonic rainboom and Wonderbolts later, as Applejack began to tell me about her cutie mark.

"Well ya see, mah family owns an apple orchard. Mah cutie mark helped me understand that Ah was meant fer apples and mah family, so Ah run a business sellin' apples, and apple treats in town, while Ah also help grow them on the farm with mah big brother."

Fluttershy was next.

"My cutie mark was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm a shy pony but when I'm with my animal friends I have so much fun with them. I'm able to communicate with them very easily so I help take care of them."

"I see and I'm going to take a guess and say your cutie mark has something to do with diamonds?" I asked Rarity.

"Not quite. I have a magical ability that allows me to locate gems. It is quite helpful for me since I am a fashion designer."

Ponies wear clothes? That's something I'll have to see to believe. The thought was pushed out of my head as Twilight started to explain her cutie mark.

"My cutie mark basically represents magic. I seem to have an amazing amount of magical ability. Princess Celestia saw the potential in me so now I'm her personal protégée. I'm learning a lot of astounding magic spells from her."

"Princess Celestia?" I swear I've heard that name before...

"She's basically our ruler. Princess Celestia is an Alicorn, which is why everypony looks up to her. She is wise, kind, and always knows what's best for her citizens."

Okay, so this princess was the leader of all the ponies, but why did the name sound familiar? For some reason I couldn't let the matter slide. I just had to remember where I heard that name. I mean if I remember all the dreams I've had but…that's it! I remember where I heard it before! My last dream with my father, he was talking to some person named Celestia! What if it wasn't a person but the Alicorn these ponies told me about?

Without realizing it, I suddenly yelled, "I remember now!".

All five ponies were staring at me with confusion etched on their faces. Before I could try and explain my sudden outburst, Applejack began sniffing the air.

"Does anypony here smell smoke?"

Applejack wasn't wrong. Further down the road, a black pillar of smoke rose high into the sky. We ran towards the source to see what was wrong. Our destination lead us into a small town that I assumed was Ponyville. We went deeper into the town arrived in an open plaza. Directly in front of us was a building engulfed in flames.

* * *

**So how did you like it guys? Let me know with a review. Remember another chapter will be coming out later. Until then.**


	4. Chapter 4- Percy

Great. I've barely been here for half a day, and something went horribly wrong. We all ran towards the fire…well, I ran, the five ponies galloped towards the fire.

"Th-that's the Bakery!" Twilight stammered in shock.

"This ain't good! Pinkie might be in trouble!" cried Applejack.

"You mean to tell me Pinkie went to the bakery after her disappearing act and that's why we were headed there?" I asked.

"Yes that's exactly why we were heading there darling." Rarity answered, "We all knew Pinkie would plan a party once she realized you were new in town, so- my word, this crowd is massive!"

We all arrived at the crowd surrounding the building. None of the ponies noticed me, their eyes glued to the frightful scene ahead. We pushed our way through the crowd, with the help of Applejack and Rainbow Dash making a path for us. Once we made it past the crowd I was greeted with a horrific sight: the bakery completely engulfed in flames. Pegasi were bringing rain clouds over the building, Unicorns controlling hoses and Pinkie just sitting there, staring at the blaze. Her wild curly hair was now gone and replaced with long straight hair that almost reached the ground. I also noticed her fur was slightly darker than before.

"Pinkie!" I yell, notifying the five other ponies of her presence.

We all rushed towards her, the ponies all making sure that she was okay. While they were focused on Pinkie I noticed a yellow Earth pony talking to one of the Pegasi. I didn't mean to listen to their conversation, but my ADHD got the better of me; also the yellow pony was really loud.

"You have to hurry!"

"Please Mr. Cake! Calm down We doing everything we can here."

"You don't understand! My wife and kids are still in there!"

Uh-oh. That wasn't good!

"Hey Twilight we got trouble! That yellow pony says his wife and kids are still inside the building!"

Twilight looked away from Pinkie to see whom I was talking about, and her eyes widened when she caught sight of the yellow pony.

"That's Mr. Cake! That means Mrs. Cake and the twins are still inside!" She faced the group, determination etched on her face. "Alright girls, we have a situation on our hooves. Mrs. Cake and her twins are still inside the building and we need to do everything we can to help put out the fire and rescue them! Rainbow Dash, go and help the other Pegasi. You're the fastest flyer so we need your speed to bring the clouds down and rain on the building!"

"I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash saluted, and sped off.

"Rarity, you go help the Unicorns! With your precision, you can help them douse the fire quicker!"

"Of course Twilight, a lady must do whatever she can to help!"

"Applejack, I need you to go up to the crowd and see if you can find any volunteers to help. We're going to need a lot of ponies to take care of all the damage after the fire is out."

"Ah'm on it Twi!"

"And Fluttershy I need you to go and take care of Mr. Cake. Try and calm him down. We need information from him on the where his family might be so that we can get inside quickly and not have to stay inside for long!"

"O-okay."

"Pinkie I need you with me." Twilight's voice was calm and soothing, trying to coax Pinkie out of her stupor. "I'm gonna need your knowledge of the bakery. With your knowledge we may be able to get to Mr. Cake's family faster once we know where they may be."

Pinkie let out a small sniff before shaking her whole body. Her whole mane poofed back up to her regular curls as she became brighter in colour. "Okay Twilight, just ask me anything that may be of importance!"

It was absolutely incredible! Twilight was almost talking as fast as Pinkie. She reminded me of Annabeth during important moments in Capture the Flag or on quests. Twilight knew exactly where to place all her friends within a split second of realizing that some ponies needed to be rescued. No wonder Twilight was the leader of their little group. Her keen sense of strategy and leadership abilities made me stare at her in awe. I quickly snapped out of my trance to try and find out what I can do to help. Before I could even ask what I could do, Twilight turns to me.

"Percy, I know you want to help but you need to leave it to us. Unfortunately, humans don't have any powers that can help with this situation. Just don't get too close to the building or else we'll have to worry about something else besides this fire."

Aw damn. I had almost forgotten that I haven't told them the whole truth about myself. Come on think Percy! What would Annabeth do in a situation like this?

Unfortunately, fate decided to play a nice twist in my choice. A loud crack was heard from up on the roof. Everybody in the vicinity looked up to see the roof collapsing into the house. This was going from bad to worse. The yellow pony named Mr. Cake was screaming at the top of his lungs, desperately reaching out for the structure as two earth ponies struggled to hold him back.

"This isn't good!" Twilight cried, "If the foundations weaken any further the entire building will collapse, sealing Mrs. Cake and the twins inside!"

It was now or never I figured. Revealing my powers to them may be a mistake, but I got to do something to help these ponies. Besides, as the Son of Poseidon, it's my duty to help protect and care for all equestrian creatures. What would my father say if he saw me do nothing to help these technicolor ponies?

What I needed was water, and fast! I didn't want to risk summoning the water from within me again. I nearly disintegrated myself last time, and risked waking Typhon. I hastily scanned the area for water sources, and quickly realized that there were several water sources around me; namely the water from the rainclouds and from the hoses the Unicorns are using! No wonder Annabeth always calls me Seaweed Brain.

Using my will, I took control of one of the hoses. I felt the familiar tug in my stomach. The Unicorn controlling the hose suddenly felt the hose slip out of his control and quickly backed off, unsure of what was happening. I commanded the water from the hose to shoot out and douse the fire at the front door. With this I created a small opening large enough for me to get into the building. I started to run towards the opening, summoning some water to help me make my way through the bakery.

As I was making my way towards the opening someone screamed my name. I looked back, and saw Twilight staring at me with mixed emotions on her face, mainly fear, confusion and anger. I felt guilty for burdening her with so much emotional baggage, but I needed to stay focused if I was to save the ponies before the whole structure collapsed.

I leapt through the opening I made right before a big chunk of wood crashed down, blocking the entrance. I was now sealed inside a burning building with no idea of where to look for the ponies trapped with me; just another brilliant idea from Percy Jackson. I willed some water to cover my nose and mouth so I could breathe without smoke getting into my lungs. Thankfully the fire didn't affect me as much as mortals. Add another tally to why being the Son of Poseidon was awesome; heat resistance.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of crying children come from the floor above me. I took my pen, that's right a pen, from my pocket and uncapped it, causing it to grow and change shape. What ended up in my hand wasn't a pen, but a sword made out of celestial bronze. This sword has saved me countless times over the past few years, and its name will always remain in my memory; Anaklusmos, meaning Riptide.

Using my sword I proceeded to make my way through the burning wreckage blocking my path. I had to stop every few seconds to make sure that I was heading in the right direction, making sure I watched my step, as the building was crumbling around me. I still didn't understand why I was sore and tired when the curse of Achilles should have prevented me from harm … although based on past events, I was not going to take a chance to see if it was still in effect.

I finally made it to the room where the crying was coming from. Unfortunately, the doorway was completely blocked off and Riptide had no chance cutting through, leaving me with no choice but to blast the obstruction aside with some of the water I had. Pulling my hand back the water followed my movement. I pushed my hand forward as if I was shoving someone, causing the water to blast forward and create an opening for me.

As I entered the room, I spotted the three ponies huddled in a corner and rushed towards them. The bigger pony must be mother as she was using her body to protect the young foals. Unfortunately she was unconscious, while the two foals huddled next to her, crying their eyes out. I knelt beside the mother pony to check on her situation; thankfully, she had only minor burns and injuries. The twins were miraculously unharmed.

Now that I knew they were safe, my next concern was to get them to a medic. I created a bubble big enough to place the three inside. The bubble would provide them clean air and heat protection. I placed the two foals in first, softly assuring them that everything was going to be fine as they continued looking up at me and smiling. Even though they were just foals, they seemed to have understood me or felt that they were safe with me. I gave them a warm smile in response, silently praying to Poseidon that nothing horrible should happen to these two young foals. A loud crack brought me back to reality. I turned around and saw a ceiling beam beginning to crack in half. I needed to move fast to get the mother safely into the bubble. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough.

As I made my way to the unconscious pony I was unaware of another wooden beam dangling above my pathway. Before I knew what was happening it snapped and fell towards me. I couldn't react in time to dodge, only block to try and reduce the damage. Yet, I only felt it cut my shirt and slip off me like my whole body was covered in a slippery substance. Strange...even if I used the water to protect me, the hit would have still left a bleeding gash at the very least.

Suddenly I felt a power surge through me. With my strength and stamina increasing, I rushed towards the mother, scooped her up. I ran back fast and placed her in the bubble with the twins. I proceeded to use the same motion as before with the rest of the water to blasting a hole in the wall for a quick escape. Sadly, it wasn't quick enough for my liking. The floor had started to collapse, and I was rapidly losing ground. Once the hole was big enough, I ran with all my might, thrusting the bubble ahead of me. We both made it out without a hitch, landing just in time to turn and see the whole building collapse into a heap of flaming rubble.

I made it just in time to escape, but the danger wasn't over yet. Worried that the fire might spread, I did the first thing that came to mind; summoning the biggest downpour I could manage. I felt the tug in my stomach as I raised both my hands towards the sky. My only thought being I have enough power for this.

After a few tense moments, I felt drop of water hit my arm. Then another. Soon, it was pouring so hard that I could barely see two feet in front of me. The light from the flames quickly died out, leaving only smoke and charred remains. The rain gradually stopped and the sun finally broke through the clouds I summoned. I collapsed on the ground and released my hold over the bubble, dropping its cargo onto the ground. The mother was still unconscious but the twins were laughing with delight. That was when I heard the loudest shriek in my life.

"MY MANE!"

I've got to give props to whoever that was; she could rival Aphrodite if they ever met. But I couldn't care less of who it was because I was tired as hell and I was thinking back to inside the building. I had experienced that power surge before: Back when I got the curse of Achilles from the River of Styx, and took on Hades' army. But why was the curse working again? Why didn't it work before? So many questions in my head, and no answers.

There was only one option for me to figure out this mystery; I need to find the so-called Princess Celestia and get the answers from her. I need to find Twilight, She seemed to have a connection to the princess and hopefully I can use that to my advantage. Yet right now, all I wanted was to just stay here and sleep. Saving these ponies drained a lot of my energy. But a demigod's life is never that tranquil, as I was enveloped in some kind of purple substance before I hit the ground.

"Hey what gives?" yelling in alarm.

"Be quiet!"

My whole body was rotated towards a very unhappy Twilight, looking at me with steely eyes and a glowing horn. I would have flinched if my movements weren't locked.

"You told us you were a human and that your species had no control over magic. So why the hay were you able to control water like it was second nature to you? What are you?"

Before I could say anything, I heard some movement that was coming in our direction. "Twilight, I know you're mad and I promise I'll explain everything to you. But right now, this isn't the best time for a game of 20 questions!"

Twilight glared at me, then noticed the sounds of a gathering crowd. Her horn flashed, and we were suddenly in a completely different place. The purple substance abruptly disappeared, dropping me onto the floor. I took the chance to see what the building was like, and paled. It was the most horrific sight I've ever seen. Shelves aligned most of the walls, and there were books scattered on the tables and the floor as well. Twilight took me to a Library! A little voice in my head was praying that this was all just a nightmare. Somehow, I don't think I'll ever be that lucky.

The doorbell rang and the other five mares entered the library, all soaked from my downpour. They all didn't seem to care except for Rarity who was being pushed by Applejack into the library. She was complaining nonstop about how here mane, her coat; everything that was ruined.

"I cannot believe that it just rained like that out of nowhere. Of all the worst things that could have happened, this is…THE…WORST…POSSIBLE…THING!"

Out of nowhere a regal couch appeared, covered in a light blue substance, and Rarity fell onto it in a dramatic swoon.

"Where…did that couch…?"

"Percy…please, don't ask." Rainbow Dash told me without even looking at me.

"What ah want ta know is why those clouds appeared? Accordin' to Rainbow Dash, there weren't no downpours scheduled for today." Applejack grumbled, unhappy that she had to push a whining Rarity all the way here.

"Uh AJ? News flash: That downpour wasn't made by pegasi. The clouds just drifted in, just like the clouds in the Everfree forest. Today is just full of surprises." Rainbow Dash informed her.

Twilight pointed straight at me with her hoof and said, "If you want to know why those clouds acted strangely, you should ask Percy."

They were stunned at what Twilight just said. They all slowly turned their heads towards me, except Rarity who was still passed out on her couch.

"Um…Twilight…we don't understand. What does Percy have to do with the weather?...if you don't mind answering." Fluttershy whispered, not wishing to anger her friends.

"Well you see Fluttershy, as you were all doing the jobs I assigned you, I kept my eye on Percy to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. I noticed he was behaving very oddly, like he was making a difficult choice. When the roof started to collapse he came out of some trance. All of a sudden the unicorn beside me somehow lost control of the hose, yet the hose was still firing water without the aid of magic."

"Argh just get to the point about why Percy has anything to do with what's happening!"

"Don't be exasperated Rainbow. I'm getting there. You see the Unicorn lost control of the hose because it was taken over by another force. It Percy was the one now controlling the hose, or should I say the water flowing out of the hose, using his hands to guide the water. He took some water with him as he entered the burning bakery, and I also caught him summoning the massive rainfall."

"THAT WAS YOU!"

Rarity suddenly leapt up, and came up to me with a fury that could rival Zeus.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!? Everything is ruined because of you! I'll make you pay for this crime against fashion!"

Scratch that, Rarity makes Zeus seem soft-spoken. I would rather fight Kronos again instead of facing her wrath. Thankfully, Fluttershy came to my rescue.

"Um…Rarity can you please calm down? The fire would have spread if we didn't put it out in time. If Percy was the one to summon the rain, then he saved Ponyville from a firestorm. Besides, I'm sure Percy had a good reason to hide the truth from us…"

I was caught off guard by how sincere and soothing Fluttershy's voice was that I didn't realize Twilight was talking again.

"Fluttershy's right. We need to get to the bottom of this. Either we get Percy to tell us the truth, or we send him straight to Princess Celestia and she'll decide what to do with him."

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and waited to see which option I would choose, although I didn't really have a choice now. Since they already know I can control water, might as well tell them the whole truth now.

"Alright I'll tell you the truth. But I didn't lie about being a human, I am technically a human."

"How are you technically a human? You're either a human or you're not." Twilight inquired.

"Not where I'm from. I'm a demigod, half human, half god."

"What's a god?" Pinkie asks.

Twilight uses her magic to summon a book and opens it up; would you believe that the intelligent Twilight needed a book to figure out what god meant.

"Let's see…Ah, here it is! God: a supernatural being, who is worshipped as the controller of some part of the universe or some aspect of life in the world or is the personification of some force."

"So basically it's a simple word that we could use for the Alicorns." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Yeah it could. I know Demi means miniature or small but the term demigod wouldn't make a difference in our world. Everybody has magical abilities. So even if one of the Alicorns had a foal it wouldn't be such a big deal if the foal had more power than regular ponies. I believe we need to learn the whole truth from Percy to understand why he has control over water." Twilight suggested.

They all looked at me with different emotions. Rarity was still upset about me messing up her mane and coat. Pinkie couldn't stay still, waiting for me to start talking. Rainbow Dash was looking at me in awe, like I was the coolest thing to ever arrive in her life. Applejack was eyeing me with suspicion for my next move. Fluttershy was just calmly waiting, giving me a small smile. Twilight just stared at me, her eyes brimming with curiosity. Once again, I was surprised at how much she reminded me of Annabeth.

Seeing no way out of this, I sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll explain everything. But for all this to make sense, I'm going to have to start from the beginning. And by beginning, I mean the very beginning. Long before I was born."

"That's okay, we have time to listen." Twilight said coolly.

I let out one more sigh before I began. This is going to take a while.

"It all started over 3000 years ago in my world…"

* * *

**And there you go guys, the second chapter I promised. Now we can resume the normal update schedule. Hope you guys like these two chapters Leave a review to let me know. See you guys in two weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5- Twilight

~TWILIGHT SPARKLE~

"…So that's why I'm able to control water and storms. My father, Poseidon, is god of the Sea and Storm-bringer." Percy finished, drawing his long explanation to a close.

Three hours had passed since Percy started his explanation of why he had hydrokinesis, mainly because of constant interruptions from us. I could not believe to get one simple answer Percy had to explain his world's history. Although it was helpful in the way that it cut down the questions that I would probably have asked. Princess Luna had already raised her moon but I still had so many unanswered questions. Why was Percy transported to Equestria? He never told us what happened. Why did he react when I mentioned Princess Celestia earlier? Did he know her? And why do I have this feeling that Percy is still hiding something? I'll make a note to consult Applejack in order to confirm my suspicions. I was going to speak my mind but Applejack beat me to it.

"That's mighty impressive Percy, but yer situation of bein' here in Equestria has just become complicated."

"How so?" Percy inquired.

"Well, we first thought you were nothin' but a plain ol' "human", with no magical powers," Stated Applejack, "But ponies are gonna get mighty skittish if they knew 'bout yer water bendin' powers."

Percy's face showed that he was confused by Applejack's statement. "What's the difference? Your whole world is filled with magic from what you told me. I don't see how my powers over water…"

"That's just it Percy;" I interrupted, "You're hydrokinesis. You have control over an element that is very difficult to handle. It is very rare for a unicorn to even have a grasp of an element that has no shape. Even I have a hard time whenever I need to use magic that requires the use of water and air. Yet you have almost perfect control thanks to your father."

"So I have a bit more control than most unicorns. What's your point?" Percy huffed, still oblivious to the issue at hand.

"Our point is that your powers may be equal to that of an an Alicorn!" I blurted out in exasperation.

An eerie silence fell upon the room after my outburst. Most of my friends were staring at me with shocked expressions; Fluttershy was once again hiding behind Rainbow Dash. And Percy…Percy just stared at me with that calm expression, brushing off my outburst the way a boulder would part the waves. I was startled that he didn't even flinch at my yelling, as if he was used to it.

Eventually, he took a deep breath and simply said, "Then you're going to have to explain the difference in power between Unicorns and Alicorns. "

I looked into his sea-green eyes and, felt a sense of peace wash over me. The depths of his eyes exuded a sense of security, and I felt that there was nothing to worry about anymore; but at the same time I felt the power in those eyes. The only other pony that gave me this feeling was Princess Celestia. I took one last look at my friends and they all nodded in agreement that I should tell Percy just how powerful Celestia is. The problem was not telling Percy but how to tell him. There was so much to explain and so many questions that needed to be answered. It didn't help that we were exhausted from meeting Percy and dealing with the fire.

"Percy as much as I would love to explain the variance in Unicorn and Alicorn magic, it's been a long day and we are all exhausted." I told him "Can we talk about this in the morning when we're all more rested?"

"Sure. Now that you mention yet, it has been a rough day; and that's saying something where I'm from!" Percy says with a chuckle.

"You can stay here for the night and eventually figure out where you can stay for the remainder…"

"Wait! How can I sleep here? It's just a library."

"While it is true that this is a library, it also doubles as my home. That way, I can fulfill my role as head librarian, while keeping up with the studies that Princess Celestia gives me. The second floor is where Spike and I sleep."

"I guess that makes sense, although I don't know why anybody would want to make their home a library though and who's Spike?"

"Spike is my assistant. He's in Canterlot now aiding the princess."

"All right… Is there a guest bedroom?"

"Yes there is one. Once you go up the stairs, it's down the hall, second door on your left. It may be a bit small due to it being design for a pony and not a human."

"It's fine; I've slept in places much worse than that. Thank you for your hospitality, and good night every…pony? Is that the right term here?"

With a wave of his hand, Percy slowly makes his way up the steps and down the hall to the guest bedroom. As soon as I heard the door close I instantly created a sound bubble around the room. Sound can enter the bubble, but would not be able to escape, preventing anypony from eavesdropping

"Alright sugarcube what's the plan?" Applejack said.

"I don't know. Before we knew he was a…demigod, I would have waited for Spike to return, since I thought Percy wouldn't pose a threat to Ponyville and Equestria." I answered.

"By referring to Percy posing no threat t, I assume you're referring to when we all thought Percy had no magical abilities. But since he told us about his powers, Percy is truly a force to be reckoned with." Rarity said, continuing what I was suggesting.

"Yes, but his magic is not the most dangerous thing about him right now." I replied.

My friends were all stunned by my comment.

"What are you talking about Twilight?! What could be more dangerous than his magic?! I mean he summoned a bucking thunderstorm! By himself! It would take at least 20 Pegasi to make a storm that size!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow it's not what you know, but what you don't know that is dangerous. Percy is hiding something from us." I explained.

"Hiding something? What makes you say that?" Fluttershy asked, having finally emerged from behind Applejack.

"As we headed to Sugar Cube Corner Percy asked us what our cutie marks represent. When I explained what my cutie mark meant, his attitude changed. Then he became quiet after I mentioned Princess Celestia, and her duty as the ruler of Equestria."

"Oh yeah! I remember that too." Rainbow Dash said. "He was quiet for a couple of minutes until he blurted out 'I remember now!' Any ideas about why he said that?"

"I don't know why, but I feel that it has something to do with Princess Celestia. That's why I believe Percy is hiding something from us. This leads me to my question for Applejack. Could you sense whether Percy was lying? I asked.

"Well Ah wouldn't call it a sense. It's more of a gut feeling, but Ah felt somethin' different during Percy's explanation 'bout his power over water. Ah could tell by the way he talked that he was telling the truth. Either Percy's a better liar than Discord, or that un's been truthful from the beginning."

"So Percy isn't hiding anything?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah didn't say that. All Ah said was his words were truthful. But when Ah looked into his eyes, they showed that he was hidin' something, while telling us the truth at the same time."

"So we know that Percy isn't telling us everything. The question is why?" Rarity asked.

I was about to say something but Pinkie interrupted me.

"Does it matter if he is keeping secrets!? Everypony keeps secrets. Life would super boring if no one kept secrets! What fun's a surprise party if it isn't a surprise anyway? Besides he saved the Cake twins and Mrs. Cake. Percy wouldn't have done that if he was a Mister McMeaniepants!."

"That may be so Pinkie." Rarity argued. "But he has neglected to explain the impossible feat he performed when he escaped from the building."

My eyes widened upon hearing that. Could it be that I had missed an important fact? "Rarity what do you mean. I thought Percy was able to escape thanks to hydrokinesis."

"I didn't mean that his escape was impossible darling. I'm afraid you simply missed some key details." She clarified, confirming my fears

"And those would be…?" Applejack asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

"That he escaped unscratched." Rarity said coolly.

All of our eyes widen at Rarity's revelation. Replaying the memories in my head, I realized that Rarity was right. Even though his shirt was charred and torn, Percy had escaped completely untouched by the flames.

But that's impossible! Although Unicorns are able to conjure a barrier to protect themselves. Even the most skilled caster can only create a barrier that floats a hoof's length from his fur. What it seems Percy has done is create thin protective barriers that can floats less than an inch just above his skin.

It seems Percy failed to mention that he could create shields along with his hydrokinesis. Which brings us back to the question of why? Why would Percy conceal this from us? What does he have to gain by hiding this from us? The answers won't appear if I just continued repeating them to myself. I would have to take direct action.

"Girls, there is nothing we can really do right now besides repeating ourselves. I think it's best if we leave this topic for tomorrow. In the meantime, we'll keep an eye on Percy, since I don't want to involve Princess Celestia unless absolutely necessary." I announced.

They all nodded in approval, and I dispelled the soundproof barrier as my friends made their way out. The last one to leave was Applejack, who suddenly doubled back before she crossed the doorway.

"Hey Twi, Ah need to tell ya something." Applejack whispers to me. "Ah didn't want to say this in front of the others, but when Ah was observing Percy eye's for any lies, Ah felt something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah felt power; an ocean of power hidden deep within Percy. What he did today didn't come close to what Percy can do if he went all out."

"I know…I felt it to. But when I looked directly into Percy's eyes, I felt something else… they shone with kindness and trust. It was a feeling I've only felt this feeling once in my lifetime."

"Let me guess…Princess Celestia?"

"Exactly…the first time I met the Princess as a filly, my magic went rampant, flinging spells here and there. But when I looked into her eyes, I felt her immense power, but the same time, I knew that the Princess would support me, regardless of what my problem was. That was the exact feeling I got when I looked into Percy's eyes."

"Well shoot , looks like we got ourselves into another heap 'o trouble."

I chuckled. "Heh, Ponyville just wouldn't be the same without them."

"I hear ya Twi. Well Ah better be off. Big Mac and Granny are probably worried sick about me. Ah'll see ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight Applejack."

With one last look at Luna's moon, I closed the door and made my way up the stairs. Too many thoughts were racing through my mind. As I passed by the guest room I caught a sight of Percy sleeping, his face was scrunched in an expression of utter despair. Percy was having a nightmare. And the look of his face, it was a horrible one.

For now it was time to sleep. Any plans and questions would be dealt with tomorrow.

* * *

_It was quite strange. I almost never had dreams when I'm fretting over a problem. Even weirder is that I knew I was in a dream. I wondered what would happen in my dream. The only thing that was happening was…nothing. I was surrounded by darkness._

_Next thing I knew the darkness was disappearing and I was in Princess Celestia's throne room. But it was different. Most of the windows were shattered and the throne was destoryed, turned into kindling by the collapsed roof. I was beginning think that this wasn't a dream, but a nightmare._

_At that very moment the main doors opened and I saw the Princess' walking in with my big brother, Captain Shining Armour._

"_Our troops are being outnumbered by the enemy forces. Our defences may not last another week if they keep attacking." My brother reported._

"_We must keep them out as long as we can. Until they return, we must do what we can. Those seven brave souls are our only hope of survival against these creatures." Princess Celestia said her voice tinged with concern._

_Thinking I could communicate with them, I was about to ask what the hay was going on. But the darkness was flooding back and my brother and the Princess' voices grew quieter and quieter. I tried to yell for them but no sound came from my mouth, total darkness engulfed me._

* * *

My eyelids sprang open as I sat up, breathing heavily. Sweat was rolling down my temples, and I could feel my heart thundering like a herd of stampeding buffalo. I knew it was only a dream, but parts of it felt too realistic. There was pressure that swelled in my chest every time I thought about it.

Trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, I glanced out of the window. Celestia's sun was just peeking over the horizon; still too early to be awake. I slumped back onto my bed and was just about to drift back to sleep when a piercing noise yanked me back into the realm of the awakened.

It was a little filly's scream coming from right outside my house.

* * *

**Here it is another chapter. Four more weeks and it will be all caught up in what I've completed. Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it with a review. Until next chapter,**

**Morantis**


	6. Chapter 6- Twilight

As fast as my body could go, I jumped out of my bed and ran towards my balcony. I leaned over the railing trying to pinpoint where the scream came from. It wasn't easy since it was still dark enough to conceal the filly and whatever scared her. I quickly used my magic to create a light orb to help my search.

I instantly spotted the filly, or should I say the three fillies. They were the famous Cutie Mark Crusaders of Ponyville. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo were always together when they are trying to find their special talent for their cutie marks. They were backing away slowly from a Timber Wolf that was gradually making its way towards them. I was puzzled not only at the thought of the C.M.C. up at this hour but also about the lone Timber Wolf. A pack never comes near town, let alone a single wolf. They always stayed within the Everfree forest, or just along the border.

Questions needed to be answered later; the girls were in trouble. I sent a bolt of pure magic in front of the wolf to stop it from advancing and to give myself a chance to teleport myself in between the wolf and the girls.

"Twilight!" The C.M.C shouted in unison out of shock and happiness.

The Timber wolf was shocked to see me, but it quickly regained its composure and started to advance again towards us. Another strange quirk for this wolf; usually wolves would be cautious and assess the situation before it moves closer to its prey.

Due to its strange behavior, I used a stunning spell to knock it out. For a quick second, right when the spell hit the wolf, its body changed. It looked larger, stronger than any normal timber wolf, and it wasn't made out of wood. It looked more like a dog than a wolf. It was only for a second, and it changed back to a normal timber wolf so I dismissed it as sleep hallucination from being tired.

I was breathing heavily. This could have been a lot worse if the C.M.C. weren't near the library when the Timber wolf attacked them. I turn towards them to see if they were okay. They didn't seem to be hurt, just scared from being almost attacked.

"Now why were you three out at this hour?" I scolded them. "I don't think Applejack, Rarity or your parents Scootaloo would approve of you three being up; especially on a school night!"

"We're sorry Twilight, but Ah wanted to show the sunrise to Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo. This morning will be the one year anniversary of when we started the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" answered Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, we decided to celebrate our awesomeness by seeing the sunrise together! According to Apple Bloom it's an amazing sight to see." Scootaloo said next.

"It was just unfortunate that the Timber wolf came by. We were going around town trying to find the perfect…spot…when…TWILIGHT WATCH OUT!" screamed Sweetie Bell.

All three fillies' eyes were widening in fear while looking behind me. It. was as if my whole world was slowing down as I turned my body. The Timber wolf was up and running straight for me. My instinct right away was to shield the C.M.C. I was trying to cast a shield spell as fast as I could but I knew well before that I wasn't going to make it in time.

Everything around me was going so slow, but my thoughts were moving at light speed. The whole day had been weird since Percy got here. First humans were never supposed to exist, then for an unfathomable reason, Percy appears and tells us that there is a whole world filled with humans. Next I found out that Percy is not truly human but apparently half human, half god. He's able to harness the power of water with ease and somehow knows Princess Celestia.

And finally, as I think, the Timber Wolf that is about to attack. Not only does it have a strange behaviour, but it also was able to get back up after I shot my spell. It was my strongest stun spell that would keep any creature asleep for days. Why was a simple Timber Wolf able to get up like it was nothing? It was as if the world I loved and knew was turning upside down.

With no time to cast the spell before impact, I close my eyes, hoping that the C.M.C. won't get hurt and that I would sustain minimum damage before my spell is cast. Next thing I know, I felt no impact and my spell activates forming a bubble shield around the four of us.

"Hey Twilight, are you and the other three safe?" asked a familiar voice in front of me.

I instantly opened my eyes. Right before me was Percy, holding the Timber Wolf at bay with a shield. At the same time he was smirking, like it was the easiest thing for him to go hoof to hoof with the Timber Wolf.

He pushes the wolf back and gets into what seems to be a fighting stance. Percy reaches for his pocket and takes out…A TINY BLUE STICK!? What good would come from that minuscule thing? It wouldn't even put a dent into the Timber Wolf, let alone hurt it. What is Percy thinking at a time like this?

Percy starts to grin making me think he really does know what he is doing. He uses his thumb to uncap what appears to be the top of the blue stick and out of nowhere, the insignificant thing in Percy's hand becomes a sword. I've only seen pictures of swords before. It's rare for anypony to be trained with a sword. Unless the pony was a unicorn, a soldier would be trained with a lance. Simple to place on the side of the body and charge with to keep enemies at bay.

The wolf is startled by the appearance of the sword and becomes cautious. Percy notices and makes the first move by quickly charging his opponent. Percy tries to ram his shield but the Timber Wolf evades him. Timber Wolves are agile and use it to their advantage. With its speed, the Timber wolf swerves around Percy to attack his back. But Percy is just as quick and rolls to his side, barely getting caught by the jaws of the Timber Wolf.

Percy starts to mumble to himself after he gets back into his fighter stance. I only catch a few words like 'smarter' and 'before.' Has Percy fought Timber Wolves before? Percy closes his eyes and shakes his head as if he is stopping himself from thinking too much. As Percy opens his eyes, you can see that he has a look of determination.

Percy taps the middle of his shield and it somehow shrinks into a watch. He notices the river that runs through town. Percy extends his arm towards the river and concentrates. To any other pony besides me, this would be strange. Instead of focusing on the Timber wolf, he focuses on the river. Any sane pony would focus on the Timber Wolf. Yet I know for a fact this is how Percy begins to take control of water.

The water shoots out of the river and follows the direction of Percy's hand. The Timber Wolf was definitely not expecting that and was caught off guard. The water goes underneath the Timber Wolf and blasts it into the sky; yet Percy isn't done with the Timber Wolf. The water continues to push the wolf up into the air while dealing damage to its legs and stomach. While controlling the water, Percy slowly moves to where the wolf used to be. As soon as he gets into position, Percy releases his control over the water. The Timber Wolf comes falling straight back and before I even realized what Percy was planning, the Timber Wolf is impaled through the stomach by Percy's sword.

I was dumbfounded by Percy's action. Before I could even yell and rant at him, the Timber Wolf's body began to fade into golden dust! I was literally stuttering at what I just saw! As I was trying to come to terms with what happened, my shield bubble disappeared. Complete silence enveloped the area as I stared at Percy. The silence was broken by the loudest exclamation of joy ever.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" screamed Scootaloo. "You completely wrecked that wolf with your weapon and the water! The way you just calmly stood with your sword in the air, with an epic pose too, was totally incredible. You were almost as cool as Rainbow Dash!"

"What are you by the way?" asked Sweetie Bell. "We've never seen anything like you before."

"Are there any more like you?" inquired Applebloom.

"Where did you get your weapon from? I've only ever seen lances used by the royal guards."

"Why do you only have fur on top of your head?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you male or female?"

Question after question, Percy was bombarded by the C.M.C. that surrounded him. If the situation wasn't so weird this would be funny to watch. Percy was having a hard time trying to keep up with the C.M.C. I just stood next to them still trying to come to terms with what just happened. First things first, I need to get Percy back into the library and the C.M.C. back home.

"Girls, I know you want to know everything about Percy but-"

"So your name is Percy?" said Applebloom interrupting me. "That's a strange name you have there."

"Is Percy short for something?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Rainbow Dash has a little bit of a cooler name than you do." Scootaloo commented.

I closed my eyes in frustration as the C.M.C. continued with their comments and questions. I don't want the town to find out about Percy before I find out more about him. Also the citizens tend to overreact to these types of circumstances given the fact how often this town attracts trouble.

"Listen girls, I need to_"

"Hey, Twilight!"

Once again I was interrupted, but it wasn't from the C.M.C. I was startled for a second since the voice came from above me. As I looked up a Pegasi was flying towards me. I immediately knew it was Raindrops, one of the weather control ponies. It was too late to hide Percy; from the look on her face she was very interested about him. She landed gracefully in front of me while taking quick glances at Percy.

"Raindrops! Where did you come from?"

"Well I was getting the clouds set up for this morning; until I heard a filly screaming and saw a bright light above the library. So I came here to investigate. When I got here I saw the Timber Wolf about to attack. Before I could swoop in and stop it…well…you saw what happened."

Horseapples! She saw everything. How am I going to explain this to her?

"So, Twilight...who's your new friend?" she asked trying to sound casual.

She went straight to the point. Why do they always go straight to the point? I needed to think of an excuse fast or else she'll get suspicious.

"Uh, well you see, uhm…he is Princess Celestia's guest!" I said quickly. This was going to be hard for me. I hated to lie to anyone unless it was for one of Pinkie Pie's surprise birthday party. And being put on the spot was not helping.

Raindrops raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay, so why is he here in Ponyville instead of Canterlot?"

"Well the princess wanted us to get acquainted and to learn from each other. Percy is considered very important from where he came from. So he's going to be staying with me for a while."

"That makes sense….but…what is he exactly?"

Double horseapples! That's the one question I didn't want asked. Think Twilight, think! What would be the most appropriate answer without revealing that Percy is a human/demigod? Before I was able to answer Raindrops, Percy is able to get away from the C.M.C and walks over.

"Hey, Twilight. Is she another one of your friends? Hi the name is Percy, Percy Jackson." He said while extending his hand towards Raindrops.

Raindrops was a little hesitant at first but slowly raises her hoof and places it in Percy's hand.

"Raindrops is the name. I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I just have to ask. What are you exactly? Ponyville has its fair share of strange visitors, but you're the first one I've seen of your kind."

I was panicking now trying to get Percy's attention; trying to give him signals behind Raindrops to not tell her what he was. I don't know if he was ignoring me or being just plain stupid, Percy did not notice me. I was even doing mini fireworks that don't make sound! He was completely oblivious.

"I'm a human being. Twilight told me that you've heard of my kind before. All I can say is I'm not some monster like your myths say I am." Percy said causally with a chuckle.

Raindrops slowly backed away from Percy, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Raindrop's eyes focused on Percy; ready to react to any movement from him. Percy arched his eyebrow, clearly confused at the mood change from Raindrops. To be honest, I don't blame her to act this way. Any pony would laugh at Percy for saying he was a human. They would have taken it as a joke; but Ponyville is different. After experiencing Nightmare Moon, the residents of Ponyville tend to believe the truth about old legends.

I warily approach Raindrops, afraid that any sudden movement will cause a reaction.

"Raindrops…please listen to me."

My voice seemed to break her out of the trance she was in. She didn't let go of her eye contact with Percy, but I could tell she was fully aware that I was beside her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Percy isn't what the myths portray him as. He is friendly."

Raindrops response was a weak chuckle. "That's easy for you to say Twilight. Not everybody is the protégé to Princess Celestia and holder of the Element of Magic. You may believe he is okay, but that doesn't mean it's the same for the rest of Ponyville."

"Raindrops, I swear on Celestia's name that you have nothing to worry about!"

Raindrops finally broke eye contact with Percy and looked straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I can't take that chance. Trouble always seems to find you and your friends whenever something new comes to town."

Before I could even retort, Raindrops takes off into the air and flies away. Could my day get any worse?

* * *

"Twilight please would you stop pacing! You've been doing it non-stop since we got back inside the library. You're giving me a headache."

Percy was trying to calm me down after Raindrops left. I tried to think of what I could have done to prevent this from happening. I should have checked to see if the Timber Wolf was actually stunned, or taken the C.M.C. into the library before I started questioning them. While coming up with different scenarios of what will happen now, Percy finally got me into the library where I started to pace in a circle.

The C.M.C. came inside and just watched me pace. It got so boring to them that they feel asleep due to exhaustion from their meeting with the Timber Wolf. Percy was sitting on one of the cushions that ponies use when they come to the library to read. His comment about getting a headache finally made me snap.

"Oh I'm so sorry you have a headache! It's not like I have much to deal with at the moment!"

"Wow there Twilight," Percy said with placing both his hands defensively in front of him. "I just meant you should stop, it's not helping."

"Oh like how you helped the situation when you came up to me and Raindrops?"

"Hey, I was trying to be friendly and introduce myself!"

"That doesn't mean you should just walk up to any pony nonchalantly and say 'Hey, I'm a human being! Let's be friends!'"

"I was thinking-"

"No Percy! You weren't thinking! Sweet Celestia you're such a…such a seaweed brain!"

I immediately knew I said the wrong thing. His eyes grew dark and distant, like he was recalling a sad memory. He had a sudden interest for the floor and wouldn't meet my eye.

"Percy…I'm sorry for yelling. It's just been a stressful day ever since you came."

He just gave off a sad sigh as a response, still not making eye contact with me. I didn't know what to say. I could only think of one thing to say to him before I forget to do it.

"Percy…Thank you for protecting me and the fillies. If it wasn't for you that Timber Wolf would've-"

"Timber Wolf? What is a Timber Wolf? That was a Hellhound I killed out there." he stated seriously while looking straight at me.

"A Hell-what? Percy that was a Timber Wolf. They are native to the Everfree Forest. I saw it with my own eyes."

Percy got up from the cushion and took a few steps forward. Realization came to his face. He face palmed and muttered, "The Mist."

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

"The Mist! It's a power used by the gods to hide their world from mortals. It plants different ideas into mortals mind to convince them it was something different. There are however mortals that can see through the mist. They are considered 'Clear-sighted mortals' by the Gods and demigods."

"What are you saying Percy? That the Timber Wolf that you defeated wasn't actually a Timber Wolf, but something else?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Twilight!"

Now I'm getting scared. I don't know if I should believe Percy about this 'mist' stuff. However, it does explain the strange behaviour of the wolf. Not only that, but my mind wasn't playing a trick on me when I shot my stun spell at it. The more I thought about, the more convinced I was that Percy is right!

"Twilight, listen to me carefully. That is one of the weaker monster I fight back in my world."

"Wait, that was one of the weaker monsters?! My spell hardly did anything to it and now you're telling there are stronger ones back in your world?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid to say this but when there is one, there is usually more nearby."

"If these monsters are so strong how were you able to defeat it?"

"With this." He stated as he held up his sword.

With a closer look I can see that his sword is made out of some bronze material. This is odd due to the fact there is far better material to use than bronze. There also seems to be an engraving on the side of the sword. I couldn't make out what it was.

"Percy, what's the engraving on the side of your sword?"

"It's the name of the sword. The name is Anaklusmos, also known as-"

"Riptide."

Percy's eyes widen and I had a feeling so did mine. I just opened my mouth before I even realized I was going to say something. I didn't even think about it but for some reason I understood the name of Percy's sword.

"Twilight how do you know-"

Suddenly there was a loud repetitive knock at the door interrupting Percy. Both of us were startled by unexpected knock.

"Twilight, are you in there? It's the Mayor."

I silently gesture Percy to hide. As he was finding a hiding spot I prepared myself for whatever the mayor wanted. As I approach the door I hear some chattering outside telling me that the mayor is not alone. I open the door and I can see that there is a small group of ponies crowded around the door. There seems to be about 20 of them. Right up front with the Mayor was Raindrops. Oh how I wish this a group to come to the library; reading is so much fun. But alas they are here for a different reason.

"Hello Mayor, how can I help you today?"

"I'm sorry for coming so early but it has come to my attention that you have a…human living with you?"

"…Yes, I do." No point in lying about it now.

"Twilight as the smartest pony I know, and the Princesses protégé, you know how dangerous humans can be from the stories!"

"The human is a threat to Ponyville and our children!"

It was Filthy Rich who spoke up. Of course he would be here with the crowd. As a business stallion he is often found with the Mayor making plans for his business and creating revenue for the town. He must have been with the Mayor when Raindrops arrived at town hall. Considering he is a father, he must have gathered up this crowd. I will admit this was admirable of him to help protect, not only his filly, but the entire town of Ponyville.

"I can assure you Rich that he will not cause harm to anypony."

"As I said before Twilight, we can't take that chance." Raindrops said while stepping forward.

I look at the crowd seeing them all nod their heads in agreement.

"Ahhh…I understand, but please bear with me for a while. I plan on bringing Percy to Canterlot and seeing what Princess Celestia has to say. Please let me talk to him and explain the situation."

Everypony was contemplating on if they should allow this. The mayor was the first to speak.

"All right Twilight. Go and talk with the human. I'm hoping no violence will be involved."

"I hope so too Mayor. Just wait out here while I explain everything to Percy."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. There is a group of ponies standing outside the library wanting me gone because they feel threatened by my presence. So, to avoid any conflict, you are taking me to see Princess Celestia and see what she says."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Percy."

After I went back into the library, Percy was upstairs in my room waiting for me. It took a while to explain everything him. He tends to fidget and not pay attention at times. I thought he would be frightened in having to meet the Princess but he surprised me with a smile. A smile that looked mischievous but friendly at the same time.

"Sounds like a plan. I have a feeling once we meet your Princess, everything will be explained. So how do we get to the Princess?"

"Fairly simple actually! We have a train station in town and the train can take us to Canterlot in a few short hours."

"That's good. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can figure out what's going on. Can you show me where the station is from here?"

"Yeah, I'll show you from the balcony."

From the balcony, we are able to see most of Ponyville. I point towards the train station, but Percy has his attention on something else. He seems nervous at what he sees and I don't understand why. I follow his line of sight and I see a large figure coming over the bridge into Ponyville. It seems Iron Will has come back to Ponyville. Something is off though; he doesn't have his goat helpers with him. And he seems to be carrying a giant club with him.

Some Ponies were also crossing the bridge leaving Ponyville, not minding Iron Will. That is, they didn't mind him until he raised his club and swung down at them. He missed, but the ponies screamed and ran away. I don't understand. Why would Iron Will attack for no reason?

"Twilight, get everybody as far away from that bridge as fast as possible." Percy said to me.

"I don't understand why Iron Will is doing this?"

"I don't know who this Iron Will is, but that is most likely not him."

"How can you tell?"

"Because this guy is an old friend from my world. It's time for round three against the Minotaur."

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 6 is up! Sorry that it was a day late, had a busy day yesterday. Hope you guys like it though. With this chapter up it means there is one more update before I'm all caught up. As a reminder after the next update the regular two week update will be finished.**

**Anyway leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**Morantis**


	7. Chapter 7- Rainbow Dash

I thought it wasn't possible for Ponyville to get any weirder. Ever since Twilight arrived, the town has gotten more than its fair share of weirdos. Don't get me wrong, Twilight is an awesome friend, in an egg-head kind of way. She just attracts trouble. I guess being taught by Princess Celestia would do that.

Still, since Twilight got here Ponyville has no doubt become cooler. If it wasn't for Twilight I wouldn't have all these awesome friends to hang with. Plus an added bonus to have a cheering squad when I get on to the Wonderbolts. All these adventures and fun with the girls have kept me on my hoofs and made me a better flyer. Gotta stay ahead since I'm still the best flyer in Equestria.

But Percy just takes the weirdness to a whole new level. When we all first met him, he gave me the vibe that he could be trouble. After talking to him, he seemed pretty chill. It was like he was used to this situation on a daily basis. All six of us deal with weirdness every so often, but not on a daily basis (Pinkie is the only exception).

Now at this point I was sure we could take Percy if needed, but after hearing his story and Applejack's suspicion I was beginning to have some doubt. It was like Percy was a character from Daring Do. One second you think you know the pony, then 'BAM!' they've been hiding secrets. I don't understand the whole demigod thing, but I do know that Percy is strong. It was strange but once he told us he was a demigod he felt different. Like something clicked in my head, warning me. I didn't let the others know after I left. They probably would have thought I was going mental. All we could really do is wait for tomorrow and head to Canterlot. Hopefully the princess can help with our situation.

I flew straight towards my cloud home. I needed a goodnight sleep and with a cloud home you are guaranteed the best night ever. The plump and softness of a cloud bed and pillow can knock out any pony and wake them up feeling 100% ready for the day. After what happened today it's exactly what I needed.

When I entered my home, I noticed the time was half past twelve. Not caring I missed my dinner I made my way to my room. After entering I just fell onto my bed, instantly falling asleep ready for a peaceful night. Was I ever wrong.

* * *

_I quickly open my eyes when I felt weightless. That didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was that I wasn't using my wings. I start to panic thinking I was falling. After a moment, I realize that I was not falling. I'm just floating in the air. Regaining my composure I notice my surroundings for the first time. At first it looks like I am in the halls of Princess Celestia's castle, but I start to notice some differences. The walls were decorated with shells for some reason. I'm guessing the princess wanted an underwater theme party._

_I made my way down the hall, hoping I was near the throne room. From there I can at least make my out of the castle. It's a maze inside the castle without Twilight or Celestia as a guide. Making my way through I started to somehow sense something different about where I was. It felt like I was in the Canterlot castle but it was different at the same time. I brush off this sense thinking it's not important. It has no effect on me so why worry about it? I had other important things to figure out. One was finding my way through this castle. I couldn't make head or tails of where I was and there seemed to be no guards to help._

_After what felt like hours of walking, it looked like I made it to the doors of the throne room. I was about to enter when an argument came from behind the doors. At first I thought it was Celestia arguing with one of the nobles. From what Twilight told us some nobles just kept complaining with Celestia no matter what her decision is. The problem was, the noble wasn't arguing with Princess Celestia. The dude was arguing with another dude._

"_Your Majesty! We must close all entrances! Until we can gather up our forces and counter attack, our enemies will be able attack our city!"_

"_As I said before we cannot close everything! One entrance must remain open! I am expecting an important visitor."_

"_Why is this one visitor so important? Surely this visitor will wait considering our situation."_

"_The reason why it is so important is because my visitor is a human."_

_From what I could tell everypony in the throne went silent after the so called king finished his sentence. I was even stunned to hear that he was expecting a human. Because of the shock I wasn't able to listen on the rest of the conversation. Everything was slowly turning dark and sounds were becoming distant except for one voice._

"_HEY! Rainbow Dash! Wake up!"_

_Wake up?_

"_I need your help! Wake UP!_

* * *

"Come on Rainbow! Wake up!"

"Wazza? Who's calling?" I said after I bolted up from my bed.

"It's me, ya feather-brain. Applejack!"

I fly towards my window and look straight down to see Applejack. She had a panicked look on her face. A panicked Applejack meant trouble in Ponyville. I jumped out my window and flew straight down.

"What's wrong A.J?"

"Trouble! Down by the old stone bridge! Iron Will seems to be on some kind of rampage!"

"Say no more A.J. Lets take down that muscle head!"

* * *

A.J and I made our way to the stone bridge. Once we got there no pony was there but there was a trail of damage leading into town. Whatever Iron Will has it was making big indents in the grounds, creating holes in the bridge and smashing trees in half. Fluttershy wasn't going to like that.

We followed the path of destruction into town. A.J and I stared at each other and gave a slight nod to each other. The message was clear. We have to get to Iron Will fast before somepony gets hurt. We sped around a corner and saw Iron Will by the town well about to swing his weapon down on Snips and Snail. Those two were too horror struck to move. Without hesitation I instantly went and hit the weapon out of Iron Will's hand. Turns out his weapon was this giant wooden club with some spikes around the top. While I took care of the weapon A.J went for his legs, hoping to knock the big guy down.

He wasn't expecting us so I easily knocked the club out of his hand, but he didn't even flinch when A.J used her hind legs to kick some sense into him. Iron Will should have gone down from that. I've seen A.J take down trees bigger and stronger then him with those legs of hers. Iron Will just seemed annoyed now and focused his attention on us.

"Snips! Snails! Get out of here! Don't just sit there! Run!" I yelled.

They still seem dazed but they were able to listen to me and got away. That's one worry down. Now A.J and I can focus on Iron Will. I land next to A.J. I can see it on her face that she's mad that her kick didn't take down Iron Will. She doesn't boast about them but A.J is proud about her leg strength.

"Rainbow, we have to come up with a plan. It seems brute force won't work this time."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Ah need you to keep him distracted with your speed. Keep Iron Will busy till Ah get the rope from the well to make a lasso."

"No problem A.J! Equestria's fastest flyer at your service!"

"And Rainbow.."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Iron Will is different. He's acting strangely."

"No worries A.J. Iron Will will never catch me. Hey! Beef for brains! Think you can catch me?"

I fly straight up to Iron Will's face and gave him a nice good raspberry to the face. He bellows in rage and takes a wild swing to hit me. I dodge easily and fly just out of reach from him. He takes my bait and starts to follow me to try and catch me. I can see A.J make her way to the well. I keep my distance while every so often I fly fast around him. He just can't keep up with me. That is until he started to pick up the pace.

His swings were going faster, making it harder for me to dodge. I fly away cause it was becoming too difficult to keep dodging in such a close vicinity as Iron Will. I'm a far away enough that he can't hit yet I still have his attention. He stops swinging and takes a good look at me. It doesn't look like he's given up but he's stop advancing towards me. My eyes widen as I see Iron Will take one step back and charge towards me. Horse feathers was he fast! I just got out of the way just in time for him to crash into one of the buildings.

My heart was racing. I have never seen anypony go that fast on two legs. Where did that burst of speed come from? I look towards the building in time to see Iron Will come out. Once again he sets up for his charge. I'm ready for him this time knowing what he was going to do. I dodge to the left only to realize that the has his arm out ready to grab me. I couldn't get away in time. In one sweeping motion with his charge, Iron WIll has finally caught me.

I struggle against his grip, but it was too tight to escape. There was nothing I could do now that he caught me. I was beginning to panic.

"A.J! Now would be a good time to have that lasso ready!"

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash! Ah'm right here!"

I saw the lasso go over one of Iron Will's horns. A.J starts to pull making Iron Will lose his balance. His grip loosens allowing me to escape. I break free and ram straight into his chest helping A.J take him to the ground. He starts to fall letting out one final roar before hitting the ground. As quick as A.J can go, she has Iron Will tied up.

"Way to go A.J! We took him down!" I cheered.

"Hopefully we can finally talk some sense into him or at least get him back to normal. Ah still don't understand why Iron Will would go on a rampage?" Applejack questioned.

"Beats me." I say as I shrug. I could never understand how Iron Will thinks.

A.J and I discuss what we should do with Iron Will. As we come up with ideas we both hear the snapping of ropes. We're both shocked still from the sound. We both slowly turn to see Iron Will getting up. The rope on the ground having apparently snapped. Iron Will once again takes one step back, getting ready to charge. A.J and I both try to dodge out of the way, but we both know it is too late. We weren't ready for his charge, never considering he could attack again.

I was waiting for the impact to hit, expecting it to hurt a lot. But it never came. I look over to see Iron Will has stopped. He's grunting in frustration, looking down at his hooves. What I saw surprised me. A stream of water formed around Iron Will's leg. I didn't understand why Iron Will was having trouble with just water. His leg should be able to go right through it. I was paying so much attention to the water that I almost didn't hear me name being shouted at me.

"Rainbow Dash! Applejack! Are you two ok?"

I look around in confusion to see who was calling me. My eyes locked onto Twilight running towards me.

"Twilight? Where did you come from?"

"I just arrived! Thank Celestia too that we made it or else you and Applejack would have been seriously hurt!"

Did Twilight just say we? As if she was reading my mind, Twilight nods her head and points in the direction of Iron Will. It seems he was free from that water and was starting to throw punches at somepony. But it wasn't somepony Iron Will was fighting. Hay, it wasn't even a pony! It was Percy Jackson fighting the big guy!

It was unreal. Percy had this look of rage on his face as he fought Iron Will. Percy was able to block all of Iron Will's punches and avoid getting grabbed. Iron Will almost seemed hesitant to attack at some points as Percy kept his weapon ready to strike. Thank Celestia I read Daring Do or else I would be wondering what Percy's weapon was. It was used in only one of the books, but I knew how deadly a sword could be if used properly.

"All right Percy! Lets take Iron Will Down!" I yelled, ready to get back into the action.

Before I could move, Twilight's magic covers my entire body preventing me from moving.

"Hey! What? Twilight! What are you doing?" I protested.

"Stopping you!" Twilight answered.

"Why? Percy needs our help against Iron Will!" I argued.

Twilight slowly shakes her head. "He doesn't need our help. We would only be getting in the way. And that's not Iron Will."

Applejack made her way over to us as Twilight was talking.

"Twi, what do you mean that's not Iron Will?" A.J asked.

"I think it will be better if Percy explains everything after he finishes off that monster." Twilight says slowly while looking at Percy fight.

A.J and I both stare at each other in confusion. All of a sudden we hear Iron Will roar in pain. We turn to see Iron WIll on the ground. It seems Percy finally got him. A.J and I were cheering that Percy was winning. But we stopped as we saw Percy stand over Iron Will. In one swift motion, Percy impales Iron Will right through the chest. A.J and I were stunned. Percy just killed Iron Will! Iron Will's body stops moving. I can't believe Percy would do that! Iron Will didn't deserve to die.

I was about to yell at Percy. Call him a monster. The legends about humans were true...until Iron Will's body started to disappear. His body turned into some golden sand, leaving no trace of a body. Twilight finally releases her magic on me. I'm too shocked and confused to even move. Percy finally makes his way towards.

"Rainbow Dash. Applejack. Glad to see you are both safe." Percy says as he puts some cap on top of his sword. The sword shrinks and becomes something blue and small.

A.J and I both stare at him, unsure of what to say to him.

"It seems you have a lot of question to ask me. But let me reassure that wasn't your friend Iron Will. That was a monster and an old enemy of mine. If I didn't do what I just did, it would just keeping moving; destroying everything and killing innocent lives."

I still didn't know what to say. Why was killing the only option? If that wasn't Iron Will then who was it? So many questions and uncertainty was going through my head.

"I think it will be best to explain everything back at your library Twilight. Seems like I gave your friends a heart attack. Which is strange for me considering my friend Nico is one that usually gives out heart attacks." Percy says as he chuckles to himself at the last sentence.

"Better get your other three friends to. It'll be better to explain to everyone at once instead of multiple times. My throat just wouldn't be able to keep up with all that talking." Percy says to Twilight as he starts to head in the direction of the library.

First that weird dream and then this whole Iron Will craziness! Today couldn't get any weirder than it is already….

Could it?

* * *

**Here it is everyone. The last chapter of my 'one chapter every two weeks' promise. The constant updates will now end. To be honest I don't know when the next update will be for this story. Uploading these chapters have left a small rekindling of, lets say passion, for this story. I lost my muse for this story awhile back. I had it placed in my other stories that I've posted. Now it's come back a bit. So we'll see where it goes.**

**Now back to the chapter. What did you guys think? Did you like the chapter? Let me know in a review.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Morantis**


End file.
